Harry's New Family
by Kats323
Summary: Harry's life changes and he begins his life all over again. I'm horrible with summaries but I hope you enjoy. CSI: Miami/HP XOver. ON HOLD LOST LAPTOP. sorry!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own Harry Potter or CSI: Miami. I only own the characters no associated with Harry Potter or CSI: Miami. The rest belong to their owners. Though I wish I did. Hope you like the story and I can't wait for your reviews. Now, on with the story.

"Talking"

"_Parseltongue_"

'Thinking'

'Goblin talking'

A New Life

Chapter 1

Harry was outside weeding the garden in the front. He had already done the backyard. He was glad to be almost done for the day. He knew if he didn't finish before his uncle came home, he would be beaten or worse. He wanted to leave this place but he had nowhere to go, that he knew of. In reality he was rich and had more homes then he knew what to do with. He was never told how rich he really was because Bumblebee wanted to control him. Bumblebee lived on control. If he couldn't control someone, his life was incomplete. Just look at Tom Riddle. He controlled his life and Tom was now a Dark Lord.

Harry was just completing the gardening when he heard a car pull up. He looked up and saw a limo. The door opened and out stepped a couple. They looked to be in their early thirties. He watched as they looked around and then walked up to the front door. They rang the door bell. He stood up and dusted himself off. He walked up to the couple.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we are looking for Mr. Potter. We have some important busy to discuss with him." the man answered.

"I'm Harry Potter. Who are you? How do you know me? What is this important business that you need to discuss with me about?" he said/asked.

"May we come in and discuss this comfortably?" the woman asked.

"Excuse my manners. Please come in, I'll make tea." Harry opened the door and ushered them into the living room. He then went into the kitchen and made tea. He brought the tea and crackers into the living room on a tray and set it down on the coffee table. He looked at the couple and noticed for the first time their style of clothing and how expensive everything was that they owned. He didn't remember meeting them so he had no clue to who they were or what they wanted with him.

"Let me introduce ourselves. My name is Albert Winfred and this is my wife Gloria Winfred. We have come to you today to tell you about your parents. I was able to meet them before they died and they left me something to give to you before your 15th birthday. They pressed upon me that I give this too and to help you in any way I can. Your mom was a seer and she knew you would need help, so she asked me to tell you to hang in there as life is about to get better. Those were her words. They gave me this letter and I now give it to you. If you ever need help, you can reach me by these numbers or by floo. Here's my card with the numbers and my floo address." Albert handed him the letter and the card. "It doesn't matter what time of day or night, if you need help you can always find me."

"Now we have to be off. Good day to you Mr. Potter." Albert and Gloria stood up and left before Harry could get everything straight in his mind.

Harry could only stare at the letter and try to comprehend what he was just told in such a short period of time. He stared at the letter for a short while and then decided to open it. He started to read and could only stare.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this then it is as I feared. Your father and I are dead and we never got to see you grow up. Never doubt that we didn't love you. As you have just been told, I am a seer. I got a vision about how you would grow up and knew we had to make plans for you to have a better life. So here is the plan. I need you to go to Gringotts and go to the Potter Family Vaults. There you will find a pensive with my name on it. Look into it and see my memories. Then you are to talk to the Goblin Griphook and tell him 'life never comes to an end'. He will understand and take you to talk to the right people to get control of your people. He has looked after your things in the bank and he will keep looking after things after you gain control. After you have talked to the right people, they will explain the rest of my plan. I foresaw someone taking care of you and you loved this person dearly. Go my son, and live your life to its fullest._

_With love, your mother,_

_Lily Evans Potter_

Harry stared in shock. He then shook his head and did what his mother wanted him to do. He gathered all of his belongings and walked out of the house. He walked down the street and pulled his wand out. He stuck his wand out and waited. Soon he heard a bang as a bus showed up. This bus was the opposite of the Night bus. This was the Day bus. The doors opened and he stepped aboard. "I need to go to The Leaky Cauldron" He gave the woman money and went to find a seat in the back. He sat down and leaned back so he wouldn't be pitched forward. It took 20 minutes to finally reach the Leaky Cauldron. Harry dragged everything off the bus and walked in to bar and up to Tom, the bartender. "Tom, I need someone to shrink these. Could you give me a hand, please?" Harry asked quietly so no one overheard him. He didn't feel like creating a scene.

Luckily Tom was discrete and answered back "Sure thing sir. Here ya go, have a nice day now." Tom shrunk everything and handed the shrunk items to Harry. Harry thanked him quietly and walked into the ally way behind the bar. He tapped the bricks and waited to the arch way to open so he could walk into Diagon Ally. He walked done the street without bumping into anyone which was quite the feat. He then walked up the stairs and opened the doors. He walked to one of the open tellers and asked the goblin there, "I would like to go down to my family vaults. Can someone please take me?" The goblin answered back saying, "Key."

"I do not have one as I was never given a key." The goblin looked at Harry suspiciously and Harry in response showed his scar. The goblins eyes widened and he called out 'Griphook!!!!' A goblin appeared and looked at the teller he spoke to Griphook and told him who was here. Griphook looked at Harry and told give they would need a sample of his blood before they could take him down to his vaults. They handed his a small knife and Harry cut his finger open and let a couple of dropped of blood fall into the bowl. The bowl glowed and 30 keys appeared. The goblins eyes widened and they looked at each other in shock. To have that many keys was unheard of and to which families the keys belong to was an even bigger surprise. "These are the keys that belong to you. No one may use then unless given permission by you." The teller Gookfang told him. Griphook looked at Harry and said, "This way sir." Harry followed him and they went to the cart. Harry looked at the cart and asked, "Is there really only one speed?" Griphook gave a toothy grin and answered "No." Harry smiled and said/asked, "I didn't think so. Can we go faster then?" Griphook grinned and said "Whatever you want Mr. Potter."

And off they went. They zipped down the tunnels, Harry grinning and whooping the whole time. He felt like he was on a rollercoaster. He loved the feeling and wished it would last forever. But all good things must come to an end, and such the ride was done. They had arrived at the family vaults. As Harry was getting off, he looked at Griphook and said to him, "My mom left me a letter and mentioned your name. When I am done inside the vault, you will have much to explain to me Griphook." Harry walked up to the vault and laid his palm against the door before Griphook could say anything. He felt the prick as the door tested his blood to see if he was of Potter Blood. The doors opened and he walked into the vault. After he walked in, the doors closed and sealed him in until he wanted out again. He looked around for his mothers pensive and finally found it in the middle of the room. He walked over to it and looked into pensive. He knew he had to look into so he leaned closer and got sucked in. At first he was disorientated, but then he shook his head and felt better. He looked around to see where he was and saw his mom sitting down writing in a journal. He walked over to see what she was writing. He looked over her shoulder and saw;


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I do not own Harry Potter or CSI: Miami. I only own the characters no associated with Harry Potter or CSI: Miami. The rest belong to their owners. Though I wish I did. Hope you like the story and I can't wait for your reviews. Now, on with the story.

"Talking"

"_Parseltongue_"

'Thinking'

'Goblin talking'

A New Life

Chapter 2

**Dear DiaryOctober 31, 1990**

**Harry is a year old now. He is growing up so fast. He is doing accidental magic all the time. Just today he summoned his bear from his room down to the living room. I hope he doesn't get the sight as it can help or hurt him in so many ways. I saw today what his life will be like in 14 yrs. I don't like it as I know now we will die and leave him alone. What mother wants to do this to her child? Dumbledore also just decided to make life harder on us, by telling us there is a prophecy and it might concern Harry or Neville Longbotton. I hate him for putting that pressure on us and Alice and Frank. It makes me so mad. We decided to go make our house undetectable but even then we won't be a hundred percent safe. We decided to make Peter our secret keeper as no one will suspect him. Sirius would in more danger and he wouldn't be able to take care of Harry if he were to be killed. I hate not knowing how our lives end as I want to protect my son the best way that I can and give him the life he deserves. I plan on leaving Harry information about us so he can to know more about us. I also plan on leaving Harry information to have a new and better life. I need to go now to take care of Harry. Hope to write in here soon.**

**Until I write again,**

**Lily**

Harry felt the memory slide into another one. He could only watch as his mother took care of him and his father play with him. His father would throw him up in the air and catch him and his mother would then scold his father for doing this. Sirius and Remus were also involved in a lot of the memories. He watched the memories for about an hour and then felt himself shift as he was let out of the memories and was put back into the vault.

Harry was at first disorientated but then he got his bearing and decided to look around. He first went to a desk. On top of the desk was 2 letters one was addressed to him to read now and another to read after he talked to Griphook. He read the letter he was supposed to read now.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am sorry for the life you have lived. When I saw what was to happen to you I had a fit. I didn't want that for you and knew you deserved better. This is why I left you this letter. I have come up with a plan. I think it would be a good idea if you got away from Dumbledore and England as a whole. So I was thinking of giving you potion that will turn you back to being a 4 year old and for you to be adopted into a loving family. I was thinking you could change your name before you go and make you look different for 12 years. Then when you turn 16, you could get a letter and get your memories back and return to Hogwarts and defeat Tom again. But I want you to know if you decide to do this, we both won't think differently about you. We want what is best for you and how you lived so far is not best for you. So Harry, remember this saying: Live life to its fullest because then you know you truly had a full life. Take care of yourself Harry._

_Love,_

_Lily/Mom_

Harry read the letter 2 more times before he was satisfied he understood everything in the letter. Harry decided to look around the vault more. He knew he couldn't take anything as he was about to disappear for 12 years. He felt he was done so he took the two letters and left the vault. He met Griphook on the other side and said to him, "Life never comes to an end."

Griphook grinned and said back, "No it doesn't Mr. Potter, no it doesn't."

"Well let's get this over with I agree with my mom. I need a new life. But I know you have things to tell me before I go." Harry said.

"Right you are Mr. Potter. We have the potions your mom was talking about and we have your information you will need to get to where you are going." Griphook said to Harry. "Let's go up to my office and talk."

They got into the cart and rode to the surface at a speed faster than normal. Harry laughed the whole way up like he did on the way down. After they reached the top, they walked down long corridors until they finally reached Griphook's office. There they sat down to discuss his parent's wills and also Sirius'.

"Ok, here are the wills. I'll let you read them as there is a lot of information to take in."

Harry sat and read the wills. He read each will about 2 times. He finally put them all down and looked at Griphook. "Griphook, how much money do I have?"

"Well from your parents, about 23,590,000,000 galleons and from Sirius about 18,230,000,000 galleons. So, roughly 41,820,000,000 galleons in total. You are the richest man in the world. And now you can't touch any of it as you are starting your life over." Griphook Grinned. "So here's the plan, you sign this paper to be sent to the future so I can invest everything to double it before you get it again. You take the potion to de age you and then another to send you back into the past. Once there you will have no memories except of your new name and such. You will find yourself in America that I know, just not where you will end up in America. Then you get adopted and grow up with a family. I know it's with a guy at first and then he gets married but that's all I know as of right now. I will then see you when you are 16 going to 17 in which you will receive a letter from me that will give you your memories back."

Harry looked at all the papers and such he needed to sign and sighed. One of the papers he had to fill out was about his new name and such. Ha decided to go with Damian Williams. He looked at Griphook and said, "I'm looking forward to my new life and I can't wait to see you again my friend." Harry then took the potion and he slowly started to glow and shrink. Soon he was 4 years old. He looked at Griphook and said, "Well now you can be happy."

Griphook looked at Harry and asked him why?

"Because now I'm shorter then you are. I wish you luck Griphook. See you in 12 years."

"Good luck Mr. Potter. I hope this life treats you better."

Harry drank the potion just as the door started to open. He looked over and saw Dumbledore standing there and he grinned. Dumbledore had come too late to try and stop him. Pain ripped through his body making him pass out. This body wasn't used to pain and couldn't handle it. The glow stopped as Harry had disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I do not own Harry Potter or CSI: Miami. I only own the characters no associated with Harry Potter or CSI: Miami. The rest belong to their owners. Though I wish I did. Hope you like the story and I can't wait for your reviews. Now, on with the story.

"Talking"

"_Parseltongue_"

'Thinking'

'Goblin talking'

A New Life

Chapter 3

He woke up and found himself in a playground. He looked around and started to cry as he was all alone in this strange and new place. He looked up and found himself staring at this dog. The dog barked and licked his face. Harry giggled and looked up. Crouching next to Harry was a young man. He looked to be in his twenties. He was wearing a black suit.

"Hello there. What's your name?" The man asked him.

"Hi. My name is Damian Williams. I don't know where I am. Who are you?" Damian asked in an innocent voice.

"My name is Ryan Wolfe. I'm going to take you to a friend of mine, ok?" Ryan asked.

"OK. What's his name?" Damian asked petting the dog. The dog licked Damian's hand and leaned into him for more petting.

"My friends name is Horatio Caine. He's a police office. My dogs name is Jake." Ryan answered. He then bent down and picked Damian up and started to walk toward his house. He was walking Jake before he had to go to work and had found Damian just lying there. He had gotten concerned when he saw no parents around the area of the boy. He waited for the boy to wake up so he could figure out what to do.

Soon they were at Ryan's house and after Ryan put Jake inside, he took Damian out to his car. They got into his car; Damian safely buckled in the back. They then drove to the MDPD Crime Lab. On the way there, Ryan placed a call to Horatio.

"Caine." Horatio answered.

"H, its Ryan. I was on my way into work when I found a kid all by himself. I'm bringing him in to ask more questions so we can find his parents." Ryan said

"Ok Mr. Wolfe. I'll be waiting in my office for you."

"Ok H. We'll be there in about 5 minutes."

They hung up and 5 minutes later they were at the Crime Lab. Ryan helped Damian out from the back and picked him up to carry him up to Horatio's office. They were in the elevator when Alex joined them. She took one look at Damian and was all over him. Soon he was in her arms and they were talking up a storm.

"Well hello cutie. What's your name? How old are you?" Alex asked taking Damian into her arms.

"My name is Damian Williams and I'm 4 years old. I don't know where I am. My relatives left me here and my parents are dead." Damian said to her. His eyes started to tear and she couldn't help it. She hugged him close and started to sooth him.

"It's ok baby. I've got you now. No one is going to hurt you. It's ok to cry." Alexx said holding him close "Shhh. It's ok baby, it's ok."

Ryan could tell he needed more than that so he took Damian from Alex and held him close. He started to run a hand down his back and talked to him quietly so Alex couldn't hear what he was saying. Damian started to calm down and just held on to Ryan tightly. He never wanted to let go. He felt so safe in Ryan's arms. Ryan just held him until he was calm and then asked, "Are you better now?"

Damian nodded his head yes from where he had laid it on Ryan's shoulder. Ryan patted his back and said, "Ok, here's our floor. Let's go meet Horatio and then we can help you more ok?"

Damian whispered, "Ok Ry."

Ryan smiled and as luck would have it the elevator door dinged open and Ryan and Alexx stepped off and started to walk toward Horatio's office. Alexx wanted to stay with them to find out what was going to happen with the poor baby. She couldn't believe someone would do this to a poor innocent child. Yes she saw what she did everyday but still, why would someone do this to such an innocent human being was beside her. They reached Horatio's office and Ryan knocked on the door.

"Come in Mr. Wolfe, Alexx." Horatio said

He had watched as they walked up to his office. That was the advantage of having glass walls all around you. You could tell what everyone was doing. He watched as Ryan came in and sat down with the young boy in his lap. He could tell Ryan was emotionally involved with this child as he had never seen this side of Ryan before.

"So, who do we have here?" Horatio said.

"His name is Damian Williams. He's 4 and his parents are dead. He was living with relatives and they just left him in the park near my home. That's where I found him while I was walking my dog before I came to work. He was unconscious near the path and my dog Jake found him first. I waited for him to awake and then asked him for his name and age. Then I brought him here, as I had no clue where I should take him or what to do in the type of situation." Horatio could only stare as Ryan didn't say much most of the time and he had revealed more in this explanation then he had at any other given time. Ryan began to fidget with Horatio just staring at him.

"Well, we need to find out if he has any other living relatives and we should also check if anyone is missing a child fitting his description. We must also file a police report and contact a social worker, as it is most likely he will be placed in an orphanage." Horatio said


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I do not own Harry Potter or CSI: Miami. I only own the characters no associated with Harry Potter or CSI: Miami. The rest belong to their owners. Though I wish I did. Hope you like the story and I can't wait for your reviews. Now, on with the story.

"Talking"

"_Parseltongue_"

'Thinking'

'Goblin talking'

A New Life

Chapter 4

As soon as the words orphanages were muttered, Damian tensed and clung to Ryan even tighter. He didn't want to leave Ryan any time soon. He really liked Ryan. Horatio didn't like the way Damian reacted to the words. Now he was really concerned for the boy. Damian looked at Ryan and whimpered. He really wasn't moving now. He didn't want to leave Ryan. He liked Ryan. Ryan was nicer to him than anyone he had ever met before.

"Ryan let me see him." Horatio said softly.

Ryan got up and placed Damian in Horatio's arms. Damian was at first stiff but then he calmed down. He relaxed against Horatio and finally looked up at him.

"Damian, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to do what's best for you. I would love to get to know you and help you in any way I can. I have a nephew and a daughter around your age. I think you would like them."

Damian sat there quietly listening to Horatio talk to him and when he got to the part of the other children, he looked up in excitement. He had never had a friend before and wanted one really badly. He wanted someone he could trust. He knew he could trust these three but they were grown up's. They weren't anywhere near his age.

"I just want to stay with Ryan or you. Please??" Damian said to Horatio.

"I'll try my best to see that it does happen but it's not my decision. I can only try." Horatio said softly. "I'm sorry." Horatio hated to tell him that as Damian was only just starting to like him. But it was the truth. Only one person could decide where to go with him and that was the service worker on Damian's case.

"Otay." Damian said. He was sad. He liked Ryan and Horatio. They were nice. Horatio especially, now that he had gotten to actually talk to him.

Horatio gave him a hug and let him cling to Ryan for a little bit as he decided what he wanted to do. He decided he would take a little blood from Damian first and then he would contact the Social Services to tell them about Damian. He looked at Alexx and asked her to go get a needle to take blood. He then looked at Damian and asked him to look at him.

"Damian, look at me." Horatio waited until he did. "I'm going to have Alexx take some blood from you and then I'm going to contact social services. You can hold my hand or Ryan's while she is taking blood. It'll only take a minute. I promise."

Damian looked frightened at first but he brightened a little bit when Horatio said he could hold hands with himself or Ryan. He wanted to hold both so he wouldn't be so frightened.

Ryan could only stare as he had never seen Horatio act like this before. It was new to him. Ryan hadn't been with the crime lab for very long. Just over a year actually. Speed hadn't died, he actually was just wounded. But he could never work the field again so he mainly helped out in trace. When Speed had finally gotten out of the Hospital, he had helped Ryan get used to working in the lab. Speed had liked Ryan right off the bat but the rest of the team was reserved at first. But then they learned that Ryan and Speed had been friends for years. They had met in College and had been friends ever since. Eric had finally started to act friendly toward Ryan after Speed had gotten out of the hospital to tell them that Ryan was the one he was training in his free time cause he knew Ryan would make a good CSI and he wanted Ryan to meet his friends that he talked about so much. Even though Ryan was treated better, he still didn't open up because he never would forget how they treated him in the beginning.

Ryan had never told anyone besides Speed that he had a dog let alone that he actually had 2 kids. His kids were 4 years old and were twins. He knew that he could take Damian as he knew how to raise kids having to raise his own. So he decided that he would talk to the social worker and try to gain custody. He looked at Damian and hugged him. He was already attached to this kid. He was so loveable and you could tell he just wanted to be loved.

Horatio watch the emotion that went across Ryan's face as he was off in la la land. He was curious what Ryan was thinking about.

Alexx came back with the rest of the team in tow. They had been curious about what was happening, as they had seen Ryan and Alexx come off the elevator with a kid. Speed looked at Ryan when they got to the office and immediately knew he wanted the child. He gave Ryan a look and Ryan looked back and gave him one of his own. Speed wanted Ryan to tell the team about himself but Ryan kept holding back. He still didn't trust the team 100%.

"Let's do this quickly. It won't take long." Alexx said. She prepped the needle and looked toward Damian. Damian turned toward Ryan and Horatio and asked softly, "Can I hold both your hands?" Ryan smiled and said yes. Horatio looked at the boy and smiled and also said yes. So with Damian holding Ryan and Horatio's hands, he closed his eyes waiting for it to be over with. He felt the prick and he immediately squeezed their hands. They smiled and squeezed his hands back.

It was over in 30 seconds. Alexx capped the needle and gave it to Natalia to take to DNA to find if he was in the system or any of his relatives were. Ryan and Horatio let Damian's hand go and looked at each other. They shared the same thought and Ryan took Damian out of the office to go get him something to eat as a reward for being so good.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I do not own Harry Potter or CSI: Miami. I only own the characters no associated with Harry Potter or CSI: Miami. The rest belong to their owners. Though I wish I did. Hope you like the story and I can't wait for your reviews. Also just letting you know, I'm going to try and update as often as I can but I can't guarantee anything. Now, on with the story.

"Talking"

"_Parseltongue_"

'Thinking'

'Goblin talking'

A New Life

Chapter 5

Tim followed as he knew he needed to talk to Ryan. Calleigh and Eric looked at each other and decided they would question Speed later and got back to the case they were working on. It was a cross jurisdiction with Las Vegas. Las Vegas was sending two CSI's down to work with them. Calleigh and Eric were working the case until the Las Vegas people got here, than everyone on the day shift was working on the case.

Tim watched Ryan interact with Damian and would chuckle at Ryan when Damian tickled Ryan back for tickling him in the first place. Damian had started to yawn so Ryan laid him down in the sofa in the break room. He soon fell asleep and Ryan just sat there soothing him. Tim knocked softly on the glass and when Ryan looked up, he motioned for Ryan to come out. Ryan stood up and moved to the door.

"What's up Tim?" Ryan asked him when he got out.

"I need to talk to you. Let's go over here to talk." Tim said leading Ryan into a interrogation room.

"What's up?"

Ry, you're getting to close. You know you have two kids to worry about as it is. You don't need to add a third. You barely manage as it is with Alexander in the Hospital."

"You don't think I don't know that. I'm trying to not get close. But he's so lovable. I can't help it. I want to take away his troubles. You can't stop me from trying to adopt him. I feel like he's one of my own already." Ryan paused, "Please Timmy, don't stand against me. Help me please. I really want to help this child." Ryan looked to be holding about tears.

"Oh Ry." Tim sighed and drew Ryan in for a hug. "You know you can count on me for help. I'll help you until the day I die. Don't worry. I'll help you get him."

Ryan drew in a big breathe and held it for a couple of seconds, then let it out. He looked up then and said, "Thank you. You're the brother I'll never have."

"Oh you." Speed gave him a pat on the back and let him go. "Are you going to be ok now?"

"Yep. Let's go see how Horatio did with the Social Worker and the DNA results.

They walked toward Horatio's office never noticing that Eric and Calleigh had seen them in the interrogation room. They knew Ryan and Tim were close but they didn't know how close until they had seen them in the room. They looked at each other and vowed to find out more about their relationship and more about Ryan.

Horatio's office

"So, H, did anything show up in the DNA sample." Speed said. Him and Ryan sat down in the chairs across from his desk.

"Actually, we did. We got a living relative."

"Oh." Ryan said sad. He has been hoping for no matches so he could adopt him.

"Well, have you contacted the relative?" Speed said knowing Ryan was upset.

"I don't need to. He's in this very room right now."

Speed and Ryan looked at each other in confusion and then looked at Horatio. Horatio smiled and said, "Mr. Wolfe, you are the living relative. Apparently, you and young Damian are distantly related but close enough that there was a match."

Ryan could only stare in wonder. Damian and he were related. That meant he could keep him. Ryan jumped up and looked at Speed.

"Timmy, I get to keep him!!!"

Speed quickly stood up and hugged Ryan.

"Yep. Congrats."

Horatio could only watch as Ryan and Speed interacted with each other. He had never seen Ryan so happy and radiant. He looked thrilled to be able to keep Damian.

"I have to go tell him." And with that Ryan ran off to wake Damian up and tell him.

Speed looked at Horatio and just smiled. He knew Horatio was curious in how far their relationship really was. "I can't tell you anything. But I will say this, there are a lot of things this team doesn't know about Ryan. Only I know so much, because I've been his friend for around 10 years now."

Horatio just looked at him in confusion and looked like he wanted to ask more questions but Ryan came back in at that moment only he wasn't alone. The rest of the team was with him and Damian. Ryan was beaming and say talking a mile a minute and the only people who seemed to understand him were Tim and Damian.

Speed knew he needed to calm his friend so he spoke in French as he knew no one would know what he was saying. (I don't know French so I'll type it in English but you people get my drift)

"Ryan, calm down. I thought you didn't want anyone to see this side of you?"

"Ryan stopped talking and went back over what he had been doing the last 5 minutes. He paled and asked Speed, "Did I reveal anything Timmy?"

"No Ry, I just know you. Calm down."

Ryan smiled and then switched to Russian knowing Eric would be able to understand.

"Now why would I want to do that?"

Eric looked at him in amazement. He had watched Ryan and Speed talk in French and now Ryan was speaking in Russian.

"Because, they will want to know more then what you have already told them. You didn't really just switch on me did you??"

Ryan laughed and switched to English, "Why didn't they know you spoke many languages?"

"Ryan…" Speed growled.

Ryan took one look at his face and ran out laughing. Speed took off running after him and the team just watched as they sped all around the lab. That was the benefit of having glass windows. Ryan kept ducking out of the way of people and weaving. Speed crashed into quite a few people. They had never seen these two act like this before. Ryan finally ran back into the room and closed the door, locking it so Tim couldn't get in. Speed, who was not that far behind him, crashed into the door. Luckily, the door didn't break but Ryan almost fell down laughing. He went to the door and asked, "Did you have a nice fall there?"


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I do not own Harry Potter or CSI: Miami. I only own the characters no associated with Harry Potter or CSI: Miami. The rest belong to their owners. Though I wish I did. Hope you like the story and I can't wait for your reviews. Also just letting you know, I'm going to try and update as often as I can but I can't guarantee anything. Now, on with the story.

"Talking"

"_Parseltongue_"

'Thinking'

'Goblin talking'

A New Life

Chapter 6

Tim growled and yanked Ryan down by grabbing his leg. Ryan yelped and went down. Soon they were rolling back and forth and finally Ryan won. He sat on Tim's chest holding his arms down. They were panting and trying to catch their breath. They started to laugh and Ryan collapsed down next to him.

"Ok, I needed that. But you have to admit, that was funny." Ryan said. "You're getting old if you couldn't catch me."

Speed growled again and rolled onto Ryan. He started to tickle him and Ryan started to laugh.

"Say it."

"NO!!"

"SAY IT!!""

"Nope!"

They continued like this for a few minutes until finally Ryan gave in.

"Fine!! Timothy Speedle is the best friend a man could have and he's now getting old." Ryan said. He huffed and asked, "Are you going to get off me anytime soon?"

Speed stood up and helped Ryan up then. After Ryan was he up he said, "Though he is getting fat."

Tim immediately turned to Ryan and put him into a headlock. He started to give him a noogie and said, "You just wait until this weekend. We are so racing!!!!"

The team had just been staring in shock. They couldn't believe how they were acting. They had never seen this side of Ryan or Tim before. To them, these people never existed. Alexx was going to break up their fight when Tim pulled Ryan down but Horatio pulled her back and shook his head. He wanted to watch this as he had never seen this side of them either. Eric was still in shock that Tim and Ryan knew at least 2 other languages other than English. When Ryan was pinned down by Speed, they watched the battle of the wills. They saw Speed's frustration and Ryan's determination to win. But then Ryan stopped and gave in to the losing battle. But of course, he decided he needed to have the last word. When Tim pulled Ryan into the headlock and challenged him to a race this weekend, they were immediately shocked as they didn't know Ryan could race.

Ryan got out of the headlock and turned to Tim and said, "You are so on. What do you want to race? Where?"

"Bikes and out in the glades."

"Oh sure, you want to pit your Dacutti against my Dacutti which I might add, I enhanced since we last raced."

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!!! Hold up here you too!! Since when did you have a bike, let alone a Dacutti and why since when could you speak other language." Eric said holding up his hands halting their squabble. "And since when did you race?" He asked the first two questions to Ryan and the last to Speed.

Ryan and Speed looked at each other and answered at the same time, "I've/He's always had a bike, he/I just didn't ride it to work. We've always spoken languages and actually speak 10. And we've been racing each other for about 9 years now."

Horatio, Eric, Calleigh, and Alexx could only stare as they answered each question in order and in perfect sync.

Ryan and Tim grinned and asked, "Was there anything else you needed?"

Eric answered them, "Yes, no more talking in sync. It's very freaky."

Ryan and Tim just grinned at them.

"If you are racing this weekend I want to watch you?" Alexx said "Just in case you boys get hurt."

"Yeah, me too." Said Calleigh and Eric said.

"If you are racing, I am watching." Horatio said quietly.

Ryan and Tim shared another look and said in sync "Ok."

Damian had been sitting in a chair watching this entire thing take place and asked, "Can I watch too?"

Everyone turned to him. They had forgotten he was in room and Ryan immediately answered, "Of course you can. You can sit with Michael."

"Ok…Who's Michael?"

Ryan and Speed looked at each other and Speed was the one to answer, "Michael is one of Ryan's kids."

"Oh…How many kids do you have?"

Ryan answered this time knowing the team was listening closely in shock as he had never mentioned having kids, "I had 3 but my daughter died with my wife 4 years ago. She was only a few months old. My two sons are 4, the same age as you. But my one son, Alexander, is very sick so you'll meet him this weekend."

"Otay. I'm tired, can I go back to sleep?"

"Of course, you never have to ask me if you can go to sleep." Ryan moved to Damian and picked him up and sat down with him in his lap. He rocked him back and forth, running a hand down his back. Soon Damian fell asleep and his head was on Ryan's shoulder.

Ryan looked at Tim and said, "Should I call, do you think?"

"That's up to you. You know they said if you ever get in trouble, to call them and they would try and help you."

"I know. I just don't like taking charity."

"RY, you know it wouldn't be charity. Besides, you make it sound like you wouldn't pay them back with interest."

"Mr. Wolfe, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about my parents. I don't get along with them because they hated the field of choice I decided to go into but they also said if I ever needed help with anything, they would help me. I don't have the money to pay the hospital bill for my son as he is blind."

Eric was in shock as he had said some mean words to Ryan when he found out his sister had cancer. He knew they were uncalled for and he wanted to take it back so bad now. He knew Ryan knew what he went through now because of his son. While he might not have cancer, to try and correct his eyes was costing him a pretty penny.

Eric looked at Ryan and said softly, "I'm sorry Ryan for what I said."

Ryan looked at him and smiled, "It's ok, I know you were in pain and just lashed out at the first person you saw."

Eric was surprise that he was forgiven so easily but at the same time he was happy that Ryan wasn't mad at him.

AN: I have been typing like crazy for this story. I've been in a groove and the words just seem to poor out. I just wanted to say that I have loved the reviews I have gotten so far and that some of you have given me some ideas that I would love to incorporate in my story. I hope everyone has a good weekend.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I do not own Harry Potter or CSI: Miami. I only own the characters no associated with Harry Potter or CSI: Miami. The rest belong to their owners. Though I wish I did. Hope you like the story and I can't wait for your reviews. Also just letting you know, I'm going to try and update as often as I can but I can't guarantee anything. Now, on with the story. AN at bottom

"Talking"

"_Parseltongue_"

'Thinking'

'Goblin talking'

A New Life

Chapter 7

Review

Eric looked at Ryan and said softly, "I'm sorry Ryan for what I said."

Ryan looked at him and smiled, "It's ok, I know you were in pain and just lashed out at the first person you saw."

Eric was surprise that he was forgiven so easily but at the same time he was happy that Ryan wasn't mad at him.

New part

Ryan was shocked when Eric said sorry to him. He was known for not saying sorry to anyone even when he was in the wrong. Ryan smiled a little bit. He knew Eric was going to be nicer to him now but he kind of liked how Eric treated him, as it kept him down to earth. Ryan looked at the people in the office and asked, "Are we almost done here? I want to take Damian home soon and get him settled there."

Horatio smiled at Ryan and said yes that they were done. As Ryan was going over to Damian to wake him up, Speed turned to him and asked, "Are you going all the way out tonight Ry?"

"I was planning on it why?"

"Because you know it takes you 90 minutes to get to work from that house. Do you want to stay at my house tonight?"

"I really want to take him home tonight Timmy. Besides, you know what will happen if I come over to your place. It won't be the way you like it in a matter of minutes. You are a messy person." Ryan answered. "Besides, I was going to ask H if I could possibly have tomorrow off to get Damian settled and to see my son."

Horatio had been listening to them talk and was now very curious as to where Ryan lived. He knew the address he had had to be false. When Ryan got to the part of asking for the day off he decided he would answer Ryan then and ask him about his place of residence.

"You may have the day off tomorrow if I may see your home tonight. You just admitted to not living where your papers say you do." Horatio said coming to stand behind Ryan.

Ryan cringed and turned around. He knew he was in trouble and he also knew Horatio wasn't going to be happy with where he. Tim was snickering in the background. He knew Ryan was in a lot of trouble now. Ryan tried to smile and started to answer Horatio but before he could Horatio gave him a look and he knew he wasn't going to be getting out of this situation. He decided to just go with the flow and take Horatio home with him. He if Horatio was coming with him then so was Tim.

"I do live where my papers say I do, I just have a second home for the weekends." He turned to Tim and said quietly, "Don't think you're off the hook. You're coming with us since you started this whole thing. " Speed quickly stopped snickering and looked like the world had come to an end. His mouth dropped open and he started to sputter. Ryan just gave him a look and Tim just groaned. He knew he was never going to the end of it when Ryan got him alone. Ryan looked at Horatio and tried to smile. "I'm ready to go now. Did you need to stop and grab anything as you most likely will be spending the night?"

Horatio gave him a look of disbelief and looked at Speed. Speed just shook his head and turned away before Ryan saw what he did. "I guess I should stop for clothes and such before we go out. Do you need to grab anything from the store, like food?

Ryan smiled because he knew who Horatio was looking at. "I guess I should grab some food…."

Tim piped up saying he needed to stop at his house and grab some stuff too.

"Ok. How about this? Tim and I will go to the store and his house. After we get done there, we meet at your house Horatio and go to my house." Ryan said, "Does that sound ok?"

Horatio thought about it and agreed it was a good plan of action.

Speed knew he wasn't going to be able to get out the plan so he just went along with it. Ryan smiled and woke Damian up

"Damian. Damian. Time to wake up, Damian. We are going to be heading home soon." Ryan said quietly and gently rubbed Damian's back. Damian whined and tried to go back to sleep. "Don't wanna get up Papa. I'm tired."

"I know sweet. But we have to get some things before we can go home. So you need to get up now, pup." Ryan said softly.

"Ok papa. I'm up. Are we leaving now?" Damian said sitting up now. He knew he was getting really close to Ryan and that he might be taken away. He like Ryan though and didn't want to leave him.

"We are leaving as soon as Timmy gets his behind in gear. We have to stop at his house and get some things, my house to grab Jake, the store and the Horatio's house to get him. Then we are going out to my other house."

"Otay papa. Is it ok that I call you papa?" Damian asked quietly.

"Yes pup, it's ok. You can call me whatever you want to call me. So, are you ready to hit the road?" Ryan said/asked Tim.

"I'm ready to go."

"Ok. H, we will meet you at your house in about 90 minutes ok? Ok, good. See you then." Ryan said quickly. He quickly sped out of the office with Tim right behind him. Damian was in his arms trying not to laugh at the faces Tim was making behind Ryan's back. "And Tim, if you don't quit that, I'll hide your keys to the Dacutti."

"NNNNOOOOO. Not my bike, anything but my bike." Tim said quickly catching up to Ryan and trying to get him to not do that. Tim couldn't live without his bike. The bike was everything to him. He treated it like it was his kid.

Ryan snickered and just gave him a look. Ryan knew that Tim knew he wasn't kidding. He had done it before and he would do it again. Damian was giggling at Tim. Ryan was happy Damian would be his. Damian was already starting to mean the world to him already. Damian was a happy child when he started to open up and such.

Tim knew Ryan wasn't kidding so he knew he needed to stay on Ryan's good side. They quickly reached Ryan's car and got in. Damian was in the back and Tim and Ryan were up front with Ryan driving. Ryan knew that if he drove they would get done faster and that they would get to his house faster because he could be worse than Speed when it came to speeding. Ryan wanted to get home as quickly as possible.

Ryan drove to Speed's house first and waited for Speed to go in for clothes and such. Speed was out within 15 minutes as he knew Ryan would get impatient with him if he took too long. After he put his stuff in the back of the car he got in again. Ryan drove to his house and got out. He went in and grabbed some things he thought he would need and things for Jake.

He opened Jakes cage and quickly took him out to the back yard so he could do his business. He got Jakes leash and when Jake was done, clicked the leash into place. He carried everything to the back of his car and opened the hatch. He opened the kennel in the back and told Jake Up. Jake jumped into the kennel and looked at Ryan. Ryan snapped the leash off and quickly put it on top of the cage. Jake was a K9 dog so he knew what would happen if he chewed his leash. Ryan put his stuff with Tim's and got into the driver's seat again. He started the car and drove to the nearest store. Ryan quietly asked Tim to stay in the car with Jake while he took Damian in to shop.

Ryan and Damian went into the store and grabbed a cart. Ryan asked, "Damian, what do you like to eat? Do you know if you are allergic to anything?"

"No papa, I don't think I'm allergic to anything but I don't really know. I love PBJ's and chicken nuggets and fruit and veggies and cookies and crackers and…"

"Ok buddy. I understand. You seem to like the some food my other sons like. Lets grab some of everything so we can have a variety at home ok?"

"Ok papa."

Ryan started to grab things he knew his kids liked from breakfast cereals and stuff for snacks and dinner. He knew kids ate a lot and with the adults too he knew he would need to grab a bunch of everything. He soon was done with his shopping and went to the checkout. He watched the amount go up and $150 later he was ready to go to Horatio's house. He went to his car to get everything into the back and put Damian in the back. Tim was surprised with how much he had bought but knew Ryan liked to be prepared for anything.

"Tim, can you call H and let him know we are on our way to his house and should be there in 10 minutes." Ryan asked

"Sure Ry." Tim pulled his phone out and pressed 3. That was Horatio's speed number. Ryan was number 2 and Eric was number 4 and Calleigh was number 5 and Alexx was number 6.

Horatio soon picked up his phone and Tim relayed Ryan's message. H said he would be waiting and that they didn't have to rush. Tim just said Ryan was eager to get home.

10 minutes later Ryan pulled into Horatio's driveway and honked his horn. H came out and double checked he had everything and his doors were locked. He walked to the car and put his stuff with Ryan's and Tim's in the back. He then climbed into the back with Damian. He noticed Damian was asleep again.

Ryan backed out of the driveway and started to drive towards his house. He was driving at his normal speed which was 70 mph and knew H was surprised on how fast he drove.

"Speed might be known for his speediness but I'm known for speeding too. I can drive faster than he does sometimes." Ryan said.

Horatio just lifted an eye brow and didn't comment. Horatio watched the scenery fly by and soon noticed they were heading out to the glades. 45 minutes later they came to these woods. Ryan seemed to be relaxed and was even driving one handed. Tim was starting to cling to the door because he knew what was coming up. When they came around this corner Horatio noticed he was on the wrong side of the road and then he saw the tree on the right side of the road. There were a lot of obstacles on the way and soon they came to this hill that just dropped off. They kept on going and were not really in the woods with no clear path. As they were driving along some dark shapes appeared to be running besides them. Horatio looked at them and noticed they were wolves. He finally spoke up and said "Why are there wolves running with the car?"

"That would be my pack and they are making sure it's me in here and not someone they need to attack. We are almost there. Just a few more turns and here we are." They finally were out of the woods and had come to a clearing. They slowed down and pulled into the garage. The house was huge. It was mostly made of wood but you could tell it was a cop's house as it had bullet proof windows and a really advanced security. As they pulled in and stopped in the garage the door closed. A red beam started going over the car.

"Hello Max. I have guests with me today, Timothy Speedle and Horatio Caine."

"Hello Ryan. Everything is clear. Only Jake is here with Michael today." Max answered back

"Thank you Max, please secure the area."

"Ok Ryan. I'll get right on that." Max said

Ryan and Tim got out of the car and walked to the back of the car. Horatio was shocked at how hi-tech everything was. He knew there was more to Ryan than met the eye but he never thought there was that much. Apparently he was wrong.

"H, are you going to help us here. Ry went overboard on the groceries." Tim asked. His voice broke Horatio's train of thought and he quickly stepped out of the car. He walked to the back and noticed how much Ryan had bought.

"Here, takes these and follow Tim into the kitchen. If you can, while you're in there, grab Jake and tell him I need his help." Ryan said. Tim took some groceries and started for the door. Horatio grabbed some too and followed Tim inside. The door led to a mud room and from there the kitchen. Tim put his bundles down on the counter and Horatio followed his example. Tim looked to see if he could find Jake and called out "Yo Jake, Ry needs your help."

AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated in quite awhile. I have been busy and had writer's block. I made this one extra long so have fun reading it. Sorry again. If I don't get 10 new reviews this time I'll take longer on the update. All your ideas help he think on where I want the story to go.

AN: Sorry for not updating in awhile. My ideas flew the coup. But, one of my reviewers for my new story Wolf's Pack gave me an idea. As the story is leading to Harry being adopted, why not have this one go into what his life would be like after that happened. So I'm probably going to revamp this and put it up again as a side story to Wolf's Pack. Thanks for the idea lulu. If anyone wants to shout out ideas or anything let me know. I will take into consideration what other people say and see if it fits into what I have going. I just put a poll up for people to vote and decided what they would like. There is also a poll if you don't wanna review. Or you can do both. Doesn't matter. Thanks again.

Kats323


End file.
